


Вампир не обидит

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [10]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, Smoking, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, a lot of drinking, a lot of smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Начало 2000-х, Джек в эмиграции. Он пытается научиться жить заново, и внезапно открывает в себе новые (или хорошо забытые старые) таланты.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/ Gerard Way
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вампир не обидит

**Author's Note:**

> So long to all of my friends,  
> Everyone of them met tragic ends,  
> With every passing day,  
> I'd be lying if I didn't say,  
> That I miss them all tonight...  
> And if they only knew what I would say,  
> If I could be with you tonight...  
> I would sing you to sleep,  
> Never let them take the light behind your eyes…
> 
> My Chemical Romance — The Light behind Your Eyes

Бум! Бум! Бум! 

Джек поймал себя на том, что уже продолжительное время — сколько, неясно, ибо минуты в этом галдящем и орущем муравейнике утекали сквозь пальцы, как вода — зависает у сцены и оторваться не может от действа, которое там происходит. Да что уж там, себя не обманешь, оторвать глаз не может от солиста группы, выступающей в клубе этим вечером. Парень был хорош. Его гибкое тело, затянутое в черные кожаные штаны, не оставляющие простора воображению, и кожаный же, вырвиглазного тона тесный алый жакет, двигалось так сногсшибательно горячо, что дышать было трудно. Он то плавно расхаживал вправо и влево, томно мурлыкая в микрофон, почти касаясь его приоткрытыми губами, то истерично орал, срывая связки, тряс патлатой красноволосой головой, и с торчащих во все стороны прядок срывались капли пота. То трагично выламывался, внезапно обмякая, обволакивая собой стойку, обнимая ее, как последнюю опору в этом мире. То гневно выбрасывал руки вверх, устремляясь туда же вопрошающим взглядом, как будто ожидал ответа. Его хрипловатый высокий голос пробирал до печенок. И все это выглядело совершенно безумно, но и зажигало тоже сумасшедше. Публика в восторге бесновалась. Уши у Джека давно заложило, голова была словно укутана плотным слоем мягкой ваты и слегка кружилась. Надо было бы пойти выпить чего-нибудь, потому что во рту пересохло, но оторвать взгляд не получалось. Он был как под гипнозом, ослепленный бешено мигающими огнями, обездвиженный жесткими, прошивающими тело насквозь звуковыми волнами, от которых содрогались в ритм биту внутренности. 

Певец, тем временем, эффектно завершив композицию, упал на колени и, проехавшись пару метров до края сцены, вдруг оказался почти лицом к лицу с Джеком. Он явственно увидел, как в замедленной съемке, влажно поблескивающую кожу, расширенные глаза с размазавшимся макияжем, подрагивающие губы. 

И вдруг тот перебросил ноги вниз, спрыгнул, схватил Джека за шею и поцеловал, прижался ртом ко рту, потом слегка оттолкнул рукой, отвернулся, заскочил обратно и ушел за сцену. Вокруг радостно взвыли и одобрительно заулюлюкали. 

Джек стоял оглушенный. Что это было? Сердце бухало, губы покалывало. Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Он заторможенно стал пробираться к стойке, чуть покачиваясь. Страшно хотелось выпить. 

Опрокинув подряд два шота, Джек почувствовал, как в голове слегка зашумело, а напряженные мышцы стали расслабляться. Он ощущал себя странно. Музыка разбередила душу, а поцелуй смутил тело. И то и другое уже давно находилось на голодном пайке. Не потому, что не было возможности. Джек знал, что на ловца и зверь бежит, у него была здоровая самооценка, да и ресурсы имелись в наличии. Но не хотелось. Долго не хотелось ничего. Так долго, что он уже забыл, как это, когда от предвкушения и восторга трепещет и срывается внутри. И чувствуешь себя живым. Джек давно не чувствовал себя живым. Просто оболочкой, бездушной, бессердечной, не желающей ничего, кроме обычных минимальных телесных нужд. Он пытался разбудить чувства и желания. Затеял этот тур по американскому захолустью. Слишком большие города напрягали, напоминали Шайло, который больше не суждено увидеть, напоминали о прошлом. Он путешествовал из города в город, останавливался в небольших отелях, пил в пабах, зависал в клубах. Иногда снимал кого-нибудь на ночь. Но душа молчала, оставалась мертвой. 

Джек достал сигарету и затянулся, задумчиво пуская колечки дыма в потолок. Бармен подмигнул, поймав взгляд, качнул бутылкой, предлагая наполнить опустевшую рюмку. Джек кивнул и слегка подтолкнул ее по стойке. Он был в этом баре впервые. 

— Скучаешь? 

Парень-бармен улыбался ему, протирая стаканы.

—А? — Джек поднял глаза, оторвавшись от разглядывания трещинок и пятен на деревянной столешнице. — Нет, задумался просто.

Тот понимающе хмыкнул и, быстро смешав что-то яркое в шейкере, наполнил бокал подошедшей девушки. Его волосы были выкрашены в кислотно-салатовый и топорщились в разные стороны, как у Джона Константина из одноименного комикса. 

Джек допил, уронил рюмку на бок и покатал ее. Ощущение, что дым от сигареты каким-то образом попал под черепную коробку и теперь клубится там, мягко толкаясь, не находя выхода, не давало сосредоточиться. 

Он с силой потер шею, как будто это могло помочь. 

— Слушай... А эти ребята... Они кто? 

Бармен улыбнулся. 

— Понравились? Это наши, местные. Молодая группа, недавно собрались. Будут и завтра. Приходи! 

Назавтра Джек опять топтался у сцены в клубе. Солист на этот раз был для разнообразия весь в черном, и, контрастируя, красные волосы, подсвеченные софитами, горели пожаром. Он время от времени трогал их, поправляя, пропуская между пальцами, зачесывая назад, открывая выбритые виски, где пробивался русый ежик. Огненные, рвано стриженные длинные пряди ненадолго в беспорядке задерживались на макушке, а потом снова устремлялись вперед, закрывая лицо. Пожар занимался и внутри Джека, но как его потушить, было пока не ясно. «Зачем мне этот маленький, истеричный, скорее всего, обдолбанный панк», — крутилось в голове. Но парень был такой... Как будто сошел со страниц комикса. Его светящийся четкий силуэт казался начертанным смелой рукой художника черным маркером на блестящей бумаге. Красивое тонкое лицо полыхало страстью. И волны этой страсти воспламеняли зал напалмом. Когда он форсировал звук, голос с надрывными выдохами, сильный, чистый, мальчишеского тембра и обаяния, звучал ярко и экспрессивно, порой срываясь, как будто спотыкаясь, задыхаясь от эмоций. Иногда он по-балладному мелодично, тихо, нежно и ясно выводил вокальную партию, но за легкими вибрациями постоянно чувствовалось скрытое напряжение, нервная дрожь, звенящая струна, и казалось, что поющий сдерживается, он на пределе, поэтому, когда струна вдруг лопалась, голос взрывался фейерверком, летел вверх до крика, а потом вниз до хрипа, это воспринималось ошеломляюще. Эмоциональные горки дразнили и щекотали внутри, заставляя кровь биться в такт, выворачивая душу и разрывая сердце смыслом слов и их звучанием. 

«Ему не место здесь,— подумал Джек. — Далеко пойдет мальчишка. И сдались мне эти комиксы, мерещатся везде. Ведь никогда не увлекался ими. Даже если бы и хотел, не смог бы, такого просто не было в домашней библиотеке, а тем более в библиотеке кадетской школы. Не дело будущей военной элите всякую ерунду читать».

Позже, когда Джек снова задумчиво напивался у стойки, лениво болтая с «Джоном Константином», в углу бара послышался шум. Джек оглянулся. Парни из группы были там. Их обступили девочки, хихикая и о чем-то переговариваясь. Джек понял, что его неумолимо тянет туда. Как шестнадцатилетняя фанатка, ей-богу. Он попытался устыдить себя, но получилось плохо. Потому что уже в следующий момент обнаружил, что стоит в нескольких шагах от стола, рядом с которым, развалившись на кожаных диванах, сидели музыканты. Он плохо помнил, что за чушь нёс, представляясь, говоря комплименты, нахваливая тексты и музыку. Все смешалось в пеструю карусель: звуки, свет, запахи. То ли алкоголь ударил в голову, то ли нервное возбуждение, но Джек ощущал себя как под кайфом. Забытое чувство, надо сказать. 

Он очнулся, сидя рядом с певцом и гитаристом. На колене лежала рука красноволосого солиста, а гитарист, стряхивая длинную темную челку с глаз, нежно выдохнул тому в ухо: «Он такой клевый, принц Джек!» — и захихикал. Бог ты мой, что он им успел наболтать в отключке? Находка для шпиона, разведчик хренов. Хотя какой он теперь разведчик и принц. Вот именно, никакой. А на нет — и суда нет. Все к черту. Парни, скорее всего, решили, что он прикалывается. 

Красноволосый поднес к губам сигарету, зажав ее между прямыми пальцами, и глубоко вдохнул дым, прикрывая глаза. Ресницы у него были длинные и изогнутые настолько, что верхние и нижние путались в уголках глаз, соприкасаясь и завиваясь. Девчоночьи ресницы. И нежное широкоскулое лицо с аккуратным, чуть вздернутым носом было похоже на девчоночье, если бы не слегка пробивающаяся на щеках щетина и твердая линия подбородка. 

— Ваша группа называется «Кайфоломы», серьезно? 

Парень улыбнулся, выдув дым уголком рта. 

— Да, а что? Звучит прикольно. 

Он протянул руку над коленями черноволосого. 

— Я — Пойзон. А это — Гоул. 

Джек пожал горячие пальцы и скосил взгляд на Гоула. 

— Реально? Гоул? 

Тот закатил свои густо подведенные красно-черными тенями глаза и оскалился. 

— Ага, Мертвяк. 

Джек ухмыльнулся. 

— Странные имена. Так вы панки, ребята? 

— Типа того. 

Пойзон глубоко затянулся, его щеки запали, тени под скулами стали ярче. 

— Вы мне нравитесь, парни. Я бы вас еще послушал. 

Гоул отхлебнул из стакана, диковато улыбнувшись Джеку половиной лица, потянулся к Пойзону и, высунув язык, влажно лизнул его щеку и ухо. Тот фыркнул и отпрянул. 

— Не смотри так. Гоул просто прикалывается. Мы дурачимся, чтобы раззадорить публику. Но он и за сценой иногда — не сразу может остановиться. 

Гоул скорчил обиженную рожицу. 

— Не любишь ты меня, детка! 

Пойзон со смехом пихнул его локтем под ребра. 

— У него вообще-то девушка есть. 

Гоул лукаво потупился. 

— А у тебя — есть? 

Джек поймал взгляд красноволосого и дерзко задержал его. Тот засмеялся. 

— А тебе какое дело? 

Он выдохнул дым, широко открыв рот, пытаясь изобразить большое колечко. Вместо этого получилось сизое облачко. Пойзон забавно сморщил нос и скосил зеленый глаз на Джека: 

— Черт! Если хочешь, приходи в подвал, где мы репетируем. У нас весело. 

***

Джек умел играть на фортепиано. И он, и Мишель в детстве прилежно посещали музыкальные уроки, так как Роза считала, что владение этим инструментом обязательно для принца и принцессы. Мишель была более внимательной и старательной, дисциплинированно играла этюды и гаммы, всегда добросовестно готовилась. Джек же частенько относился к домашним заданиям с прохладцей. Тогда ему было гораздо интереснее другое — он обожал историю и военное дело, оружие, лошадей. Но учитель музыки считал, что у него отличный слух и есть способности. Возможно, так и было, потому что Джеку, не всегда подготовленному на все сто, удавалось схватывать на лету и выдавать музыкальные эмоции. 

— Джек, — говорил мистер Хэммонд, — если ты будешь стараться хоть чуточку больше, то сможешь стать очень приличным пианистом. Поверь мне, уж я-то вижу. 

В кадетском училище музыка тоже входила в обязательную программу. Блестящий офицер должен быть образован всесторонне и уметь подать себя в светском обществе.  
Но с тех пор, как закончил учебу, Джек почти не садился за инструмент. Не до того было. 

А сейчас вдруг захотелось до зуда в кончиках пальцев. 

Он являлся в клуб днем, когда еще никого не было, и играл — играл все, что приходило в голову: отрывки классических пьес, какие-то песни, импровизации. Иногда, задержавшись, замечал, что появляются слушатели помимо обслуживающего персонала. Люди стали приносить ноты и просить сыграть то или это. Пальцы становились все быстрее и гибче, техника восстанавливалась. А вместе с тем появилось и нечто новое — он стал получать удовольствие от игры, чистую, беспримесную радость от того, что музыка с нотных листов или из головы легко преобразуется в живые звуковые волны. Он был проводником. Звуки стекали с пальцев на клавиши, лились потоком. 

Джеку было хорошо. Впервые очень хорошо за много, много лет. Такое незамутненное счастье, умиротворение и довольство собой он ощущал только в далеком детстве, когда казалось, что весь мир для него и все люди – для него. Когда мама и папа любили безусловно. Он чувствовал тогда это. 

А потом настал день, когда к Джеку подошел управляющий клубом и предложил играть по вечерам для публики. Джек согласился. Он подготовил репертуар, там было все — рок, поп, джаз, фолк, классика. И играл, играл, играл, как одержимый. Потом пропускал пару рюмок и шел спать. 

Спал он крепким сном почти без сновидений. Это было благословением. Наверное, потому что раньше ему каждую ночь снилось пустое небо в мертвых глазах товарищей. Или их улыбки, что было не менее жутко, потому что, проснувшись, Джек неминуемо мучительно осознавал, что никого из них больше нет. А теперь ему иногда снился красноволосый мальчик. И это были хорошие сны. 

В подвал посмотреть на «Кайфоломов» Джек, конечно, сходил. Пару раз. Получилось, действительно, довольно интересно. Но там, в веселом укуре, между косячком и очередной банкой пива, Джек внезапно осознал, какой же он старый. Глядел на дурачащихся парней, которые были младше его всего лет на пять-семь, а ощущал между ними и собой столетнюю пропасть. Как гребаный Кэп Америка, проспавший почти век во льдах, очнувшийся среди современных людей и обнаруживший, что чудовищно другой. Когда они ходили в школу или колледж и заботились о том, где достать лишние карманные деньги, чтобы сводить девочку в кино или кафе, он сидел в окопах, пропахший порохом, землей и кровью. Это решало все. Пусть на его голове чудом пока не появилось белых волос, но душа как будто поседела и увяла, подернувшись колючим инеем. 

***

В канун Хэллоуина бар был традиционно украшен тыквами, ведьминской атрибутикой и прочей мистической мишурой, а в сам праздник намечалась вечеринка, на которую набилась масса народа в зловещих образах. Джек тоже присутствовал. Нацепив на голову дурацкие неоново-красные рожки, он играл между концертными номерами, пока народ расслаблялся и перекусывал. На крышке фортепиано хитро подмигивал огненными глазками светильник его тезки. Сыграв очередную мрачную композицию, «Midnight Syndicate», Джек решил, что пора отдохнуть, и приткнулся к барной стойке, потягивая приторно-сладкий, но такой восхитительный тыквенный раф и разглядывая «Джона Константина» за работой, облаченного по случаю праздника в костюм скелета: облегающие штаны с нарисованными светящейся краской костями и такую же жилетку на голое тело. Вокруг его глаз были наведены черные круги, зеленые волосы скрывались под тугой белой шапочкой, имитирующей черепушку, а в проколотой губе поблескивало колечко. Выглядело все это вкупе с неплохой фигурой бармена горячо, и мысли Джека потекли в довольно фривольном направлении: он представлял, каково это — целовать губы с пирсингом, гладить и крутить языком прохладный металл, покусывать его, и от этого даже слегка возбудился. 

— Хей, привеет! — раздался рядом смутно знакомый голос. 

Джек вздрогнул и обернулся. На соседнем стуле устроился вампир. То есть чувак в вампирском наряде, весь перемазанный искусственной кровью, с торчащими клыками и с копной черных лохматых волос. Кажется, это был парик, потому что из-под черного кое-где выглядывали красные прядки. 

— Эй, ты что, не узнал меня, принц Джек, а? — шутливо-разочарованно протянул парень, показательно оскалив свои бутафорские клыки. Потом вытащил вампирскую челюсть изо рта и положил ее на стойку. От губ к игрушке протянулась и лопнула влажная ниточка слюны. 

Джек был покорен такой непосредственностью. Конечно, он узнал его, своего красноволосого героя снов, о котором время от времени мечтал, думая, что хорошо бы как-нибудь исхитриться и затащить его в постель. Ну, или хотя бы попытаться. Но мечты эти носили довольно отвлеченный характер. И вот теперь он сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, даже ближе. Если гора не идет к Магомету, то Магомет пойдет к горе, это так верно. 

Джек постарался улыбнуться как можно соблазнительней. 

— Конечно, я узнал тебя. Ты — граф Дракула. 

Парень рассмеялся, хлопая Джека по плечу. 

— Точно! Я — это он. Граф Дракула-Пойзон, собственной персоной. В эту ночь восстал из гроба, чтобы повеселиться. 

— И как же ты собираешься веселиться? 

Глаза Пойзона расширились в притворном удивлении. 

— Вау, не знаешь, как веселятся вампиры? 

— Ммм… — Джек задумался, глядя в потолок. — Кусаются? 

— Близко, близко, горячо! — Парень склонился к Джеку и заговорщицки прошептал, щекоча ухо теплым дыханием: — Они пьют кровь... 

Джек отпрянул, вздернув брови. 

— Да ну?! 

— Эй! — Пойзон изящно помахал поднятой вверх кистью руки, привлекая внимание бармена. — Эй, у вас есть свежая кровь? 

«Джон Константин» услышал и смерил его веселым взглядом. 

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Сиятельство, к сожалению, нет. Есть «Кровавая Мэри», если пожелаете. 

Парень сморщил лицо. 

— Валяй. Свяжешься с вами, начнешь пить всякую гадость. 

Пока бармен смешивал коктейль, Пойзон развернулся и принялся сверлить Джека, который, улыбаясь, уткнулся в свой стакан, любопытным взглядом. 

— Слушай. А Джек – твое настоящее имя? И ты правда принц? 

— Прошу. — Бармен поставил перед Пойзоном бокал. Тот схватил его обеими руками, шумно засосал сразу треть через соломинку и снова с интересом уставился на Джека. 

Тот почувствовал, как его губы опять начинают расползаться в улыбке. Он уже давно не улыбался так много. Парень был на редкость забавный. И очень симпатичный. 

— А ты как думаешь? 

Пойзон почесал соломинкой кончик носа, оставляя на нем розовые следы. 

— Я думаю, что ты все наврал нам. Я прав? 

Джек вздохнул.

— Ты прав. Я никакой не принц. И мое настоящее имя Джонатан. Но мне нравится, когда меня называют Джек. 

Парень радостно хлопнул себя по коленке.

— О, я так и знал! Если ты не принц, то кто? 

— Я-то? — Этот вопрос Джеку уже задавали неоднократно, и он отвечал по-разному. Но сейчас ничего придумывать не хотелось. Он пожал плечами. — Никто. 

— Вау. Это клево. Я все детство хотел быть ни-и-ке-ем. — Пойзон пропел последнее слово, выразительно растянув губы. — И вообще невидимкой, это была моя мечта. Несбыточная. Когда я воображал себя героем с суперспособностями, то умение становиться невидимым было одной из них. 

Джек внимательно разглядывал профиль парня. Смелый рисунок бровей. Чистые, четкие черты, ничего лишнего. Хотя... Без длинных-предлинных ресниц с нежно-изогнутыми кончиками он вполне мог обойтись. Явное излишество. Но Джеку нравилось. 

— Зачем тебе хотеть быть невидимым? Есть куча других, более интересных и многообещающих суперспособностей. Разве что, может, уставал от внимания и хотелось спрятаться? 

Пойзон вскинулся и удивленно уставился на Джека. 

— Почему ты так решил? 

— Ну-у, — Джек пристально посмотрел в его по-детски широко раскрытые глаза, — потому что ты красивый. Это очевидно. 

Парень вдруг покраснел, ссутулился и отвернулся. Громко поскрёб соломинкой по дну стакана, втягивая остатки коктейля, затем буркнул, бросив быстрый взгляд искоса:

— Ты правда так считаешь? 

Джек ласково улыбнулся. Ему вдруг захотелось дотронуться до этой сгорбленной спины, погладить плечи, взъерошить волосы. Парень был похож на чертовски хорошенького нахохлившегося воробушка, это выглядело так мило. 

— Правда. Кстати. Как тебя зовут на самом деле, если не секрет? И почему ты Пойзон? 

Тот нервно подергал коленкой, стуча по стулу ногой, и тихонько выдохнул воздух, закусив верхнюю губу и выпятив нижнюю.

— Черт, так курить охота. Ладно. — Он пихнул стакан по стойке в сторону бармена и сделал ему знак повторить. — Меня зовут Джерард Артур. Можно и так, и так, но первое имя я люблю больше. Друзья называют меня Джи. 

Джек улыбнулся:

— Красивое имя. Тебе идет. 

Пойзон потупился, и щеки его еще немного порозовели. Это было видно даже сквозь вампирские белила, которые уже местами стерлись с кожи. 

— А Пойзон, ну-у, это мой творческий псевдоним, типа... Полностью — Пати Пойзон.  
Джерард с вызовом посмотрел на Джека.

— Черт. С какой стати я рассказываю все это почти незнакомому человеку. — Он тряхнул волосами. — Ну, ладно. Ты мне нравишься. Знаешь, в детстве я был очень толстый и сильно страдал от этого. Нет. Даже не так — я ненавидел себя! — Его глаза зло блеснули зеленью в болезненном обрамлении черных теней. — Вообще я довольно депрессивный чел. Вот и подсел на таблетки, алкоголь, еще кое-что. Нет, ничего слишком серьезного, к счастью, я боюсь иголок. Но отвыкать и вылезать из этой жопы было очень сложно. Сейчас-то все уже нормально. Пати Пойзон — мое альтер эго. Я с детства рисовать и сочинять истории люблю, вот и придумал его. Он — герой, он классный, живет в будущем, спасает людей от зла. 

Джерард снова сгорбился и с тоской заглянул в стакан с «Кровавой Мэри».

— Не то чтобы я был классным, но как-то так, да. 

— Ты сам не представляешь, какой ты классный. — Джек не удержался и слегка ткнул парня кулаком в плечо. 

— Да ладно тебе! — Пойзон хихикнул. — Надоело про меня трепаться. Ты, принц Джек, кстати, чертовски здорово играешь. Я слышал сегодня. Ты не говорил, что умеешь, мы могли бы попробовать вместе. 

Болтать с юным вампиром оказалось так легко и приятно, что Джек совершенно выпал из времени и очнулся, только когда тот с горящим глазами (сколько коктейлей он выпил?) почти повис у Джека на груди, вцепившись в воротник футболки и бормоча: 

— Я не могу тебя отпустить, только не сегодня! Хочу тебя рисовать, да, я должен. Я должен тебя на-ри-со-вать. Приглашаю на кладбищенскую вечеринку. Ты не можешь... ик!... не можешь отказаться. 

Хоть Джерард и говорил, что преодолел свои химические зависимости, но, видимо, кое-какие проблемы с алкоголем у него все же еще имелись. 

Джек аккуратно отцепил от себя пальцы парня и помог ему слезть со стула, придерживая за плечо. 

— Я не буду отказываться. Где ты живешь? Провожу тебя.  
По пути выяснилось, что Джерард живет с родителями, это чертовски неловко — жить с родителями в двадцать три, но выхода нет, потому что деньги почему-то пока не стремятся осыпать гениальную красноволосую голову. Когда учился в художественном колледже, он пробовал жить в общаге, но, черт возьми, там так отстойно, там просто адов пиздец, потому что нельзя уединиться ни на час. Его голова просто взрывалась, лопалась от отсутствия тишины и возможности забиться в угол, где никто не докопается, и сосредоточиться. Поэтому он скоро сбежал из общаги и предпочел проводить каждый день три часа в пути, но зато иметь возможность посидеть в тишине и покое, выполняя домашние задания или просто размышляя и занимаясь своими делами. Он поселился в подвале родительского дома, там клево, только окна маленькие и под потолком, поэтому с освещением не очень, зато есть отдельный вход, и никто не может вломиться без предупреждения. Да, еще в доме на втором этаже живет его бабуля, он обожает ее, она, кстати, умеет играть на фоно, Джек, а еще она художник. Бабуля научила его петь, играть и рисовать, а еще она верит в него и поддерживает финансово, пока любимый внук не встанет на ноги. Она считает, что любимый внук будет звездой, вот так. Это она уговорила его участвовать в школьной постановке мюзикла «Питер Пэн», заставила поверить в себя, и он прошел кастинг, и пел в спектакле главную роль. Правда, потом все было плохо, но это не ее вина. Джерард любит кошек и любит собак, но на кошек у него аллергия, он начинает весь чесаться, покрываться сыпью и чихать от контакта с шерстью, и это так жаль, потому что кошки милые и красивые, их так здорово рисовать. А собаку он бы хотел, но кто будет о ней заботиться, когда он не дома, а он частенько бывает не дома, а собаке нужна любовь. Когда-нибудь он заведет собаку. Не породистую, нет, возьмет к себе несчастную и бездомную, может из приюта, да. 

К тому моменту, когда они дошли до подвала Джерарда, тот слегка протрезвел, а Джек чувствовал себя даже пьянее, чем вначале, слегка пришибленный мощным потоком сознания, который безудержно выливался на него всю дорогу. 

— Добро пожаловать на кладбище! — радостно взвыл хозяин жилья, гостеприимно щелкая выключателем и переступая порог. В углу зажглась лампочка, тускло осветив помещение, Джек сделал шаг внутрь и обомлел. 

Нет, комната выглядела нормально. Там были кирпичные стены, бетонный пол с брошенным посередине для тепла куском ковролина, раковина в углу, стул, заваленный всяким барахлом, мольберт, стол, кровать. На кровати лежала гитара. Все было вполне обыденно, за исключением... гроба, обитого черным крепом. Гроб стоял на полу почти посередине, мешая проходу. 

Джерард так расхохотался, глядя на реакцию Джека, что впал почти в истерику, согнувшись, всхлипывая и хватаясь за живот. Джек ждал, когда он успокоится, улыбаясь. Наконец тот вытер слезы, размазывая по лицу черный грим из-под глаз. Теперь он был похож на очень чумазого трубочиста, который только что вылез из дымохода. Или скорее на лохматого демонёнка, если учесть антураж. 

— Нравится? Ну, ты же понимал, куда идешь, когда согласился на приглашение вампира? 

Джек обошел гроб вокруг. Внутри валялись плед и подушка. 

— Ты неплохо устроился. — Он погладил шелковистую ткань обивки. — Довольно дорогая штука, похоже. Откуда у тебя это? 

Джерард отправился к раковине, по пути стянув с головы черный парик и зашвырнув его куда-то к стене за кучу одежды, громоздящейся на стуле. 

— Мне надо умыться, лицо пиздецки чешется... Это? Друзья достали для съемок, мы фоткались с ним. Пока не отдали, тут стоит... 

Он намылил лицо и фыркал в воду между фразами, смывая краску. Затем схватил полотенце подозрительно серого оттенка, с силой вытерся и обернулся, являя Джеку свежий розовощекий лик. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Я могу сделать кофе. Только у меня здесь нет ничего. Но это не страшно. Дом пуст, родители уехали к родственникам на неделю, поэтому вопросов не будет. 

Джек подвинул какие-то листы на продавленном вельветовом диванчике и пристроился с краю. 

— Не откажусь, пожалуй. 

— Оке-е-ей. 

Парень поднялся на несколько ступенек в дальнем углу комнаты, отпер дверь и просочился туда с грацией и осторожностью ниндзя. 

Откинувшись на спинку диванчика, Джек снова оглянулся вокруг и вытянул из беспорядочной кучи один из изрисованных листов за уголок. Это оказались раскадровки чего-то похожего на мультфильм или комикс. Фигурки бегали, стреляли, гоняли на автомобиле. Джек взял в руки пачку листов и стал перебирать их. На одном из них был изображен красноволосый парень в синей кожаной куртке, стремительный и дерзкий. Он отстреливался на полном ходу из окна машины от каких-то уродов, гнавшихся за ним. Похоже, что это и был тот самый Пати Пойзон из выдуманного мира. Супергерой? На вид обычный. Ни мускулов, ни фантастических атрибутов. Опять комиксы. Джек тихонько фыркнул, усмехнувшись. Интересно, а если бы он сам попал в комикс, каким бы он там был? 

Постукивая кружками, вернулся Джерард, кинул Джеку на диван пакет чипсов. 

— Осторожно, горячо. — Он поставил кофе рядом с Джеком на деревянный, когда-то полированный, а теперь порядком облезший и пятнистый подлокотник дивана. Местами он выглядел так, как будто его скреб когтями какой-нибудь Росомаха, а кое-где виднелись прожженные следы от сигарет. 

Джек взял кружку в обе руки, грея об нее ладони, подул на кофе, аккуратно отхлебнул. Джерард пристроился напротив у стола, сгорбился и как будто ушел в себя, как-то потерянно перебирая сваленные на его поверхности в одном ему ведомом порядке предметы. 

— Эй, — Джек попытался поймать его блуждающий взгляд. — Что-то ищешь? Помню, ты говорил, что хочешь нарисовать меня, не попробуешь? Мне интересно, как получится. 

— Ах, да! — Джерард встрепенулся. — Точно. Я хотел. 

Он теперь выглядел поникшим, усталым и бледным. Словно наступила отдача после лихорадочного веселого возбуждения. 

— Сиди так. Можешь шевелиться, это не мешает. Сейчас. 

Он кнопками прикрепил лист к мольберту и принялся чиркать по нему, иногда цепко поглядывая на Джека. Быть моделью — интересное ощущение, подумал Джек. Как будто тебя щекочут карандашом. 

У лампы крутился ночной мотылек, шурша крылышками. Он ударялся о раскаленную поверхность, отлетал, судорожно трепыхаясь, почти на самую границу света и тени, но потом, словно привязанный за эластичную резиночку, неудержимо стремился обратно к смертельному огню, не в силах преодолеть притяжение. Бабочки везде ведут себя одинаково безрассудно. И глупо. Потому что лететь можно куда угодно, но их почему-то тянет в самое пекло, и они не остановятся, пока не убьются. Или не покалечатся так, что летать больше не смогут. Будут корчиться на полу, шевеля своими обгоревшими обрубками. И никакой волшебник не даст им новые крылья вместо сгоревших, потому что, во-первых, волшебники бывают только в сказках, а во-вторых, менять крылья тут не вариант. Надо голову сразу менять. 

— Готово, Мистер Никто. 

Джек посмотрел удивленно.

— Как ты сказал? 

— Ну, ты же у нас никто. Мне нравится. Мистер Никто. 

Джерард снял листок с мольберта и откинулся на спинку стула, улыбаясь. 

— Только не удивляйся, я в академическом стиле не рисую, так что тебе может показаться... несколько необычно. 

— Покажи. 

Джерард спихнул на пол хлам и плюхнулся рядом на диван, который жалобно взвизгнул, протянул рисунок и с любопытством впился глазами в лицо, ожидая впечатления. 

— На. 

Джек осторожно взял лист и... то, что он увидел, конечно, отдаленно напоминало его, в чертах определенно мелькало что-то общее, но... Это был мускулистый парень, облаченный в военизированный черный костюм и грубые ботинки. Он стоял в агрессивной позе, расставив ноги и угрожающе глядя перед собой ледяным взглядом. Лицо его было выпачкано вокруг глаз маскировочной краской, а на плечи спадали длинные темные волосы. А главное, одна рука его была железной, и он сжимал ей устрашающего размера пушку. 

Из горла Джека вырвался неопределенный звук. 

— Ну как? Нравится? 

— Я просто милашка. 

Джерард хихикнул. 

— Говорил же, что это не совсем то, что обычно ждут, когда садятся позировать. 

— Мне нравится. Нарисовано круто, и такому Джеку хоть сейчас на супергеройскую битву. Он вооружен и очень опасен. 

— Это не Джек, а мистер Никто. Надо его пихнуть в какой-нибудь мой комикс. Позволишь? 

— Конечно. 

— Подожди. — Джерард нагнулся и стал чем-то шуршать между стеной и спинкой дивана. 

— Я же тебе обещал продолжение вечеринки, а какая вечеринка без... А, вот оно. 

Он достал пакет, в котором болтались самокрутки. 

— Будешь? 

Джек помотал головой. Он сто лет не курил такое, со времен его безбашенных молодых гулянок по клубам. 

— Зря. Ну, как хочешь. 

Парень щелкнул зажигалкой, которую вытащил откуда-то из-под задницы, поджег бумажный кончик косячка и глубоко затянулся. Выглядело это... порнографически. Джек сглотнул. 

— Дай. — Он аккуратно вынул косяк из длинных белых пальцев и тоже затянулся, вдыхая терпкий ароматный дым. 

Они молча курили, передавая самокрутку, касаясь рук друг друга, пока та не закончилась. Тогда Джерард встал, туманно посмотрел на Джека, подошел к гробу и забрался в него со словами: 

— Вампир устал, ему пора отдыхать. 

Мысли под воздействием травки текли медленно и лениво. Джек подумал и, тоже забравшись в гроб, устроился рядом с Джерардом. 

Тот сонно пробормотал, утыкаясь Джеку в шею и обнимая его: 

— Правильно... Когда еще в гробу поспишь. С вампиром... 

Джек осторожно обнял в ответ. 

— Эй, вампир. А кусать-то ты меня будешь? 

— Вставную челюсть потерял... Я очень-очень-очень древний. Зубы выпали. Теперь питаюсь бифштексами с кровью и батончиками с гематогеном из русского магазина... 

Не удержавшись, Джек хихикнул. Он не мог припомнить случая, когда такое бывало, чтобы он лежал в постели, ой, то есть в гробу, с парнем, красивым парнем, который ему нравится, и нёс такую чушь, вместо того, чтобы... Это было безумно. 

— Джек... Скажи... — Голос Джерарда звучал заторможенно, а глаза, похоже, были закрыты, потому что его ресницы щекотали шею. — Тебе никогда не казалось, что ты уже умер и все это не взаправду? Галлюцинация? Потусторонние образы умирающего мозга? 

— Возможно. 

Джек задумался. А что если на самом деле он умер тогда, вместе с ребятами, и его больше нет. Это было логично и правильно. Он и ощущал себя так, как будто это случилось. Тогда что же такое происходит сейчас? Прежнего Джека больше не существует. Незнакомец, который разглядывает трещины в бетонной плите на потолке, лёжа в обнимку со странным красноволосым мальчиком, совсем другой. Его прошлое умерло, настоящее неопределенно, а о будущем и загадывать не стоит. Кто же он такой? 

Может быть, под воздействием травы или от усталости, но Джеку стало казаться, что если он подумает обо всем этом хоть еще немного, то сойдет с ума. Тени наползали из углов комнаты и закручивались спиралью, сжимаясь вокруг, похожие на пятнистые кольца питона. Джек зажмурился и уткнулся носом в макушку сладко посапывающего парня, крепко обхватив его руками. Весьма сальные патлы Джерарда пахли пылью, краской, немного какой-то парфюмерной отдушкой и тем, чем обычно пахнут не слишком чистые волосы. Обычный человеческий запах. Это успокаивало. 

Определенно, курить косяк было не слишком хорошей идеей. 

Джек проснулся от того, что на лицо падал луч света, настойчиво пробираясь под веки. Он заморгал, пытаясь увернуться, немного изменил положение и, распахнув глаза, замер. Взгляд уперся в аккуратное ухо, просвечивающее розовым сквозь беспорядочные красные пряди. Джек дернулся было отодвинуться, тело сразу отозвалось ноющей болью в затекших мышцах. 

Джерард спал сном младенца и походил лицом на ангела, нежного херувима с невинно приоткрытыми губами и стрелками слипшихся ресниц на щеках. А может быть, на огненноволосого, вечно юного Питера Пэна. И смотрелся дико в черном гробу, потому что был восхитительно живым и теплым. 

Что Джек затруднялся сказать о себе. 

Он осторожно выбрался из гроба, забрал куртку и тихо вышел, аккуратно притворив дверь. 

***

Накануне Джек играл в клубе до пяти утра и оказался в постели только около восьми, поэтому спал, когда его разбудил телефонный звонок. 

Ему вообще лучше спалось при свете дня, чем ночью. Дневные звуки убаюкивали и внушали чувство безопасности, тогда как ночная тишина провоцировала призраков прошлого выползать из укрытия и упорно атаковать затуманенный усталостью мозг. 

Джек хотел проигнорировать звонок, но пронзительная трель не унималась. Надо бы сменить на что-то поприятнее. 

— Да. 

Он сонно сощурился на циферблат часов. 16:15. В принципе, пора вставать по любому. 

— Привет! Прости, я кажется разбудил тебя. Это Макс. 

Не было ничего странного, что ему позвонил бармен, потому что телефон для связи Джек оставил сам. 

— Привет, Макс, — Джек прочистил горло, — ничего страшного. 

— Слушай, Джек, тут один парень просил твой номер. Я не дал, но он очень хочет поговорить и стоит рядом. Дать ему трубку? 

— Давай. 

Раздалось шуршание, и затем из динамика послышался знакомый голос, немного растягивающий гласные. 

— Привеет! 

— Здравствуй, маленький беззубый вампир. 

Трубка захихикала. 

— Рад тебя слышать, Мистер Никто. Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить с тобой по очень важному делу. Пришел сюда, но не нашел, потому что ты дрыхнешь днем. Кто из нас вампир, а? Я точно помню, что не обращал тебя. 

— А зря. 

Из трубки донеслись забавные булькающие звуки. Джек фыркнул, представив озорную улыбку Джерарда. 

— Понял. Это не телефонный разговор, верно? 

— Да, мистер. 

— Окей. Тогда приходи в кафешку на углу улицы, где находится клуб, через полчаса. Приглашаю тебя на завтрак. 

Джерард снова захихикал. 

— Завтрак! Ты прикольный, принц Джек. Буду там. Пока! 

***

Джерард сидел на круглом барном стуле у окна и болтал ногой, затянутой в высокий ботинок, глядя на улицу. Перед ним стояли чашка и тарелка с разноцветными пончиками. Красные лохмы он небрежно собрал резинкой на затылке, открыв коротко стриженную с боков русую голову, и сейчас был похож на дерзкую пацанку. 

Джек заказал себе у стойки латте и сел рядом с Джерардом. Тот обернулся, и лицо его вспыхнуло радостью. 

— Доброе утро, принц Джек! 

— Привет! Как настроение? Мило выглядишь. 

— О, все прекрасно! Когда я не желаю порвать себя и все вокруг на кровавые ошметки, я реально самое милое существо на свете. 

В подтверждение своих слов Джерард хлопнул ресницами и откусил половину пончика, испачкав нос, губы и щеки розовой помадкой и малиновым джемом. 

Джек засмеялся. 

— Вытри лицо. Что же помогает тебе держаться, парень? 

— Мне надо петь. — Это прозвучало серьезно, но потом его перекосило кривой ухмылкой. — Или пить. Петь и пить. Но это хуже. Я выпускаю пар на сцене и репетициях. Проорусь — и все хорошо. 

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? 

— Кстати, да. Такое дело... — Джерард вздохнул и немного нервно поглядел на Джека. 

— Мы обсудили это с ребятами и решили, что нам нужен клавишник. Чтобы расширить музыкальный диапазон и возможности. Мы собираемся писать альбом. В общем, ты круто играешь. Не хотел бы присоединиться и помочь нам? 

Сказать, что Джек замер в изумлении — это ничего не сказать. 

— Но... Я никогда не играл в группе. — Он вспомнил, как аккомпанировал однажды в школе, кажется, на рождественском спектакле, хору, состоящему из ангелочков. — У меня нет такого опыта. 

— Ну и что? — Джерард пожал плечами. — Это не проблема. Научишься. 

Джек смотрел на лицо напротив, такое юное и красивое, и думал о том, ангела ли спасителя или демона-искусителя подослала ему судьба. С одинаковой вероятностью могло быть и то, и другое. Белое, черное, серое. Очень долго его жизнь была монохромной. Может быть, пришло время увидеть мир цветным? Воплощение яркого мира: зеленые глаза, красные волосы, синяя майка — сидело сейчас напротив и с нежной улыбкой зверски терзало розовую выпечку, усеяв крошками все вокруг. Можно ли рассматривать этот пончик как аллегорию жизни? 

— Знаешь, — Джек прищурился и снял пальцем джем со щеки Джерарда. — Ты просто монстр. Расправляешься с несчастным пончиком так же яростно, как Коржик из «Улицы Сезам». И, да. Думаю, что мне стоит попробовать.


End file.
